saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Shot Saimin/Anime/Rosario Vampire Capu2 Episode 10
Pretty Boy and a Vampire (, Bishōnen to Banpaia) is the tenth episode of Rosario + Vampire Capu2 and twenty-third overall. Saimin the "Master" character of this episode can use a Key-word hypnosis ability to put girls (and some boys) under his sway and command; while they retain indaviduality and personality they are in love with Koutaro and regard him as their master. In the english dub they actually refer to him as master, but in the Original Japanese version they refer to him as Kou-sama (meaning Master Mou, or Lord Kou). When the spell was broken they awoke with no memory of the instance. Interestingly while they retain forethought and occasionally question what they are doing/saying they are still subjugated to intense obedience and even refer to him as Kou-sama within their minds showing that this mind control is subconsous and while they may have resistance, the influence has infiltrated deep into their psyche. However in the English Dub, it is implied that this mind control is more of a vocal and body control as the girls show active resistance. This could be because of the wording used, which while fairly faithful to the original, has had some losses of meaning in translation. Characters plot Deshiko Deshi is walking to school, thinking about how things have gone badly for her since Kuyo's defeat the previous year. She then hears a beautiful voice. Turning around, she sees a new boy, asking where the faculty lounge is, uttering "Je t'aime", which makes Deshiko immediately fall in love with him, hugging him and telling him that she'll be his slave until the end of time. In class, Ms. Nekonome introduces the boy as Kotaro Ijiun, a transfer student. Mizore, Yukari, Moka and Kurumu all agree that they prefer Tsukune over Kotaro. As Moka and Tsukune share a loving gaze with each other, Kotaro steps on Tsukune's foot, claiming he's sorry; the only empty desk was behind them. After class, Keito's ex-minions ask Kotaro if he wants to walk to music class with them. He says yes, thanking them for being there for him, uttering "Je t'aime" again. All three immediately fall in love with him. He thinks to himself that the first step of his "plan" is complete. At lunch, the News Club is wondering what to do for a new article. Kurumu suggests a cooking column while Yukari wants to put her tarot predictions in. Mizore suggests a column for stalkers. However, both Moka and Tsukune suggest talking it over with Gin first. Everyone leaves and returns their trays. Yukari prepares to leave as well, but trips on a bannana peel. Kotaro catches her, asking if she's alright. Calling Yukari his Little Bunny, Kotaro then charms her by uttering "Je t'aime". Yukari falls in love with him and tells him that she will be his Little Bunny. Kotaro lets go of her hand and she presses her chest against him. In her mind, she wonders why is she doing this? In P.E., Tsukune fails to make a jump, banging his head against the pole. Mizore watches from the distance, saying it's a wonderful way to bite the dust. She then notices a presence behind her. Kotaro says she shouldn't frown, it ruins her lovely smile. Mizore wonders where he saw her smile, calling him a stalker. However, he says "Je t'aime", putting her under his spell and making her smile. She is also baffled and scared. With P.E. done, Moka and Kurumu are tasked with taking the volleyballs back. However, Kurumu's breasts are preventing her from lifting the basket properly, making them drop it. Running after a ball, Kurumu meets Kotaro, who utters "Je t'aime", asking her to show him the real her. Kurumu submits and lifts her shirt above her head, showing Kotaro her breasts. Moka catches this and pulls Kurumu's shirt back down, asking Kotaro what he's up to. However, Kotaro says he's wounded that Moka would say such a thing, uttering "Je t'aime". Moka is unaffected, making Kotaro say it again, placing her under his spell along with Kurumu. Moka and Kurumu express their love for Kotaro and how horny he makes them feel. Kotaro puts his arms around Moka and Kurumu, who press their breasts against him and gaze up at him adoringly. However, in their minds, they beg for Tsukune to save them. Elsewhere, Kokoa is looking for her pet bat Kou, noticing Kotaro being admired by his victims. She calls him gross because of the way he looks at her. In class, Tsukune notices that the girls are being very friendly to Kotaro, not knowing they're under Kotaro's spell. Later in the day, Kotaro has turned his hypnotised army of girls into his personal bodyguards. Tsukune notices his friends amongst them and tries approaching them. Moka partaily regains control, hearing Tsukune's voice, but Kotaro simply utters "Je t'aime" again to put her back under his control. Kotaro's first victims stop him, and hold him back, saying he may not approach Kotaro without their permission. Hearing Tsukune in danger, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore break free of Kotaro's control. (True Love breaks the mesmerization spell?) However, he says "Je t'aime" again, making them fall back under his spell, saying they'll be punished if they keep it up; they all say they want to be punished. This makes Tsukune worry about his friends even more, wondering what's causing this. In the News Club, Tsukune comfirms his suspicions with Gin, wondering what is making the girls like Kotaro. Gin agrees to get to the bottom of things. However, his reason is because Kotaro is getting all the girls, something disadvantageous to him. When Tsukune goes to check on him, he finds Kotaro has put Gin (acting like a puppy) under his power as well. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore all think they want to run into his arms, but the spell on them is too strong; since Kotaro won't let them leave his side, he can just redo his spell every time it wears off on them. Kotaro thinks to himself about how he can control the whole school with his power of hypnosis, laughing aloud. Ms. Nekonome arrives and tries to get Kotaro to leave the hall as he is laughing loudly. Comically tossing Gin aside, Kotaro aplogizes for being loud. He then tells Ms. Nekonome that despite him being a student and her being a teacher, he still wants her, and puts her under his spell. Elsewhere and later that day, Kokoa is still looking for Kou around the school, becoming enraged by the stupid bat not answering her; he's supposed to be her slave. All the while, she notices that the school is empty, but seems to ignore the several posters announcing Kotaro's concert. Pissed off at not being able to find her bat, Kokoa decides to beat Kou into a bloody pulp once he comes back from where ever he's gone. In the auditoritum, Kotaro sings on stage with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ms. Nekonome as back-up singers (they're dressed in a chinese dress, as a bumblebee, bunny, maid and nurse respectively). Gin is also a spectator in the audiance, comicaly sitting next to a bowl of food and a bowl of water, presumably given to him by Kotaro as humiliation. The girls all cheer for him as he utters "Je t'aime" over and over in his song, which is about falling in love (with a single person, presumably). Tsukune arrives and tries to get Kotaro to stop. Ruby falls from the ceiling, saying that disturbing the peace of the school is not allowed. However, she then turns around to face Tsukune; she's under Kotaro's spell as well. Tsukune is shocked to find Ruby is also under the spell. Saying "It's a long story", Ruby turns her wand into a switch and hits Tsukune with it to keep him busy. Ruby laughs maniacally as Kotaro continues his song. Ruby pleads for Tsukune's forgiveness in her mind. Kotaro continues singing "Je t'aime" repeatedly as Ruby, Ms. Nekonome, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Moka apologize to Tsukune in their minds, saying they'd like to help him, but they can't control their actions. Hearing the girls cheer for Kotaro in the auditorum, Kokoa rushes in to see what's going on. Kotaro continues singing, saying it's time for the next verse of his song; Kokoa's presence remains unknown to him at the time. Moka notices this and musters all her will power to dance over to them. Kokoa, already annoyed, climbs on stage and yells for Kotaro to stop singing. Kotaro calls her "Miss Kokoa", something that confuses her. He then says "Do I knows you, wheee?", giving himself away as Kou. Kotaro decides to put Kokoa under his spell as well. Moka yells for Kokoa not to listen, in her mind. However, it fails three times; he realizes vampires are "a tough nut to crack" and says "Je t'aime" a fourth time (the color of the spell turned from yellow to red, showing his increase of determination or power), partialy making her fall for him. Kokoa realizes he's Kou as Kotaro explains she'll be his bride after one more uttering. Moka arrives, making Kotaro say "both sisters at the same time? Not a bad idea"; he'll make them forget everyting that will happen. Both beg him to stop, in their minds. Tsukune runs from Ruby and jumps at Kotaro. However, he merely moves out of the way, claiming to have seen that move coming a mile away. However, he then notices Tsukune bumped into Moka and pulled off her rosary, leaving to scream in terror "Oh, holy shit! Squee!". With Inner Moka released, Kotaro tries putting her and Kokoa under his spell once more. However, Kokoa shoves his microphone into his mouth, prompting him to try coming up with an excuse. (half-baked is the term that comes to mind) Inner Moka kicks him, which sends Kotaro bouncing around the room like a pinball. Picking himself up, Kotaro accidently looks up their skirts. Realizing he'd made the most insanely foolish move with female vampires (vampire pride and ladies dignity), he tries to save himself. Undeterred they express their fury in a unified flare in their auras, the aura (laced with red-hot fury?) scares Tsukune who remarks on never having seen such an aura before. In their anger, Kokoa and Moka double kick him in the face. Pain-dazed he tries to mention the showdown time, weakly say he'd never thought he'd call it on himself, reverts to bat form and passes out. A tooth comes out of his mouth and breaks, releasing a dark gas. The spell breaks on everyone, who faint, and Kokoa expresses her delight in Moka being able to break free of the spell. However, Inner Moka explains Outer Moka is the sister Kokoa needs to thank; even though she had little control over herself, Outer did what she could to save Kokoa. Kokoa says Outer Moka isn't her sister as Inner seals herself once more. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby wake up, wondering what happened as they have no recollection of their time under the spell; being able/unable to retain memory from time under Kou's spell seems to be based on the willpower of the one affected. Tsukune tells them to forget about it and if they can go do their club activites. Kokoa, in the meantime, has gotten outside and remembers her sister's words - Outer Moka was the one who did her best to save her, not Inner. Inside, Moka sucks Tsukune's blood, much to the anger of the rest of the newspaper club. Outside, Kokoa remains adamant about Inner Moka being her real sister and leaves with Kou, who tries to fly but crashes to the ground, still feeling the effect of Inner Moka and Kokoa's team kick. Music The Opening is Discotheque and the Ending is Trinity Cross both by Nana Mizuki, the voice actress of Moka Akashiya. The Master Character, Koutaro, also possesses his own OST unique to this episode playing during his signature "Je T'aime". Later on Koutaro sings his own personal song "Hyakymankai no Je T'aime" with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Nekonome-Sensei as his backup dancers. t Category:One-shot Saimin/Anime Category:Bunnygirl Slaves Category:Key Word Hypnosis Category:Maid Slaves Category:Bumblebee Slaves Category:Chinese Dress Slave Category:Nurse Slaves